


Art for Hunters Caress

by WingsandImpalas



Series: Art archive [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art for fics, Cowboy AU, Hunters Caress, Ltleflrt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsandImpalas/pseuds/WingsandImpalas
Summary: I’ve been reading@ltleflrtnew ficHunters Caressfor a while now and it’s so fucking good and since I saw the cheesy cover for the romance novel the fic was based on I knew I HAD TO REMAKE IT. So this is basically it. I couldn’t find the exact font but I did get to spend like 3 hours looking up cheesy half shirtless cowboy stock photos so that was fun. I hope you all like it and if you haven’t read the fic I urge you to do it because it is so worth it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Art archive [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499477
Kudos: 30





	Art for Hunters Caress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ltleflrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hunter's Caress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008859) by [Ltleflrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt). 

  


Rebloggable version [here.](https://ltleflrt.tumblr.com/post/188996429743/wingsandimpalas-so-ive-been-reading-ltleflrt)


End file.
